requirefandomcom-20200214-history
MF1.0 - 82 - Cornered
‘Are you sure you won’t need coordination on this one?’ Ryan looked across the conference room table at Clarke. ‘We don’t anticipate much competition for the mirror - according to reports, Remington’s forces haven’t moved, neither have-’ ‘Then who are you expecting?’ ‘Opportunists, Solstice, and a leech.’ ‘Two leeches.’ He looked up to see Taylor and Recruit Magnolia. The girl was bleeding again - not that this was uncommon. He saw the medical reports and the psychological evaluations on a near-daily basis. ‘What?’ ‘There’s a second leech,’ Taylor repeated. ‘I-’ He looked back down at the folders on the table. ‘Get your recruit some medical attention.’ ‘The first leech men-’ ‘I said: get your recruit some medical attention.’ This time, he left no trace that it was a suggestion, or anything other than an order to be followed immediately. Taylor grunted and waved a dismissive hand in Magnolia’s direction, who disappeared from sight. He indicated to the chair next to Clarke. ‘Now, you were saying?’ ‘There’s another leech, it may not be as simple as we thought.’ ‘We haven’t detected any sign of a second leech. Where did you get this information?’ ‘The leech itself, it indicated it wasn’t alone.’ ‘If you had read any of the reports, you would know: the leech intends on using the mirror to recreate another from his world.’ He sighed. ‘Could that have been what it was referring to?’ Taylor opened his mouth to speak. ‘Keep in mind - leeches always think the mirror will be drawn to them, and therefore they will succeed.’ ‘It is a possibility,’ Taylor conceded. ‘However, it also led us to believe that another it has encountered is a leech we have missed for an extended period of time. One not from his world.’ ‘Wouldn’t be the first time you gents have overlooked something,’ Clarke commented as a lit cigarette appeared between his fingers. ‘Well, director, what are you planning on doing?’ He looked at his subordinates. ‘Without evidence, we will not change the plan.’ Clarke gave a nod, then disappeared. ‘I’ll do the paperwork, and release the witness.’ He jerked his head up. ‘You had a witness?’ ‘Not a very cooperative one.’ ‘Do you need Parker?’ ‘No, sir.’ ‘Then do it, we need to enter lockdown soon.’ Taylor shifted away, and he went back to his paperwork. A grumble informed him that Taylor had returned. ‘What is it now?’ ‘There’s a serious problem.’ He closed the folder. ‘Shall I call Parker?’ ‘The witness is gone.’ ‘Gone?’ ‘Gone.’ ‘Did you recruit move them?’ ‘No, she is still in the infirmary.’ ‘What was the nature of this witness? Human, or something else?’ ‘Human. It is a serious problem, sir, for you.’ Taylor gave him a contemptuous stare. ‘How so?’ ‘It means you have to execute another of your recruits. Then again, sir, at the rate you do that, it speaks of either a like of it, or a lack of judgement.’ He expelled a long breath. ‘My recruit? I assume you mean Mimosa. Under what-?’ ‘I was doing my job. It’s not hard to doubt a new recruit, but even you have to recognise that her behaviour is closer to that of a Solstice than of a recruit. Duty first, sir.’ ‘Duty first,’ he concurred. He stood and snapped his fingers. His recruit appeared, a large cup of coffee in her hand. ‘El-der-berries?’ she squeaked. She had time to put down her coffee before he grabbed her shoulder, spun her and closed a pair of required cuffs around her wrists. She tugged at them, then went still. After a moment, she sank down onto her haunches and started to shake. He looked away from her and back to Taylor. ‘Satisfied now? I’ll deal with this.’ Taylor grunted and shifted away. He looked down at his recruit. ‘How did you get out of the interrogation room?’ ‘Get these things off me,’ she said hoarsely. ‘How?’ ‘Get them off me.’ ‘So much as it pains me to say, you were in custody. Any escape under those circumstances is very suspicious.’ ‘Get them off me,’ she repeated. ‘How did you get out?’ Her reply came as a whisper. ‘Please get them off me, I can’t breathe.’ Duty. First. She took in a shuddering breath and sank slowly onto her haunches. He moved away from her, and sat back down behind his files. He flipped the top one open and reviewed the information he’d already memorised. ‘How did you do it Stef?’ ‘If I tell you, will you take the cuffs off?’ ‘Of course.’ He heard her moving around, then her head appeared over the top of the table. ‘I used one of the building macros.’ ‘The “lost property” cheat?’ She bit her lip and nodded. He required away the cuffs. She rose and sat in the chair opposite him. ‘I thought he was going to leave me in there, and I thought the loli was going to release the hacker-killing gas.’ ‘Did one of the other recruits tell you about it?’ She shook her head. ‘I extrapolated.’ ‘Taylor is your superior, you have to respect his orders.’ ‘I didn’t do anything wrong. He thought I did. He thought-’ ‘That there was another leech. Yes. He told me. I should tell you that you got off easy.’ She stared back at him. ‘Being locked in a small room isn’t exactly “easy”.’ ‘This coming from-’ She shook an angry finger at him. ‘Don’t. Just don’t. You-’ she shook her head. ‘Forget it.’ She dropped her hand to the table and swore. It was then that he noticed the blood. Her cuffs were covered with it. She noticed him looking and immediately withdrew her hand, hiding it under the table again. She hung her head and stared at her lap. ‘Why did you-?’ ‘You cuffed me,’ she replied spitefully, ‘what did you expect me to do?’ ‘What would you- You couldn’t have slipped your wrists out, and you knew I was going to-’ ‘I knew nothing. And there’s no need to slip my wrists out if I just saw through the bone.’ She looked up at him. There was no indication on her face that she was anything less than serious. She lifted her hands and rested them on the table. ‘I’m sorry.’ ‘You didn’t hesitate to do it. Cuff the hacker. Shoot the hacker. Scare the hacker. Rescue the hacker. Be nice to the hacker. Pick a goddamn…decide on how you’re going to treat me so I know you’re safe.’ He shifted into the chair beside her, spun the chair to face him and shook his head. ‘Follow the rules. Duty first. Unfailing loyalty. We don’t ask much.’ ‘Rule one of the Agency, never talk about the Agency?’ She sounded like she was quoting, but he didn’t recognise the source. He reached for her left hand, but she pulled it back. ‘I got it, sir, I can handle it.’ ‘You’re not Magnolia, please don’t start learning her bad behaviours.’ ‘Is she the masochist in gingham?’ He nodded. ‘She suffers far too many injuries, a lot of them not even in the field.’ She shrugged and relinquished her hand. ‘Clumsy in training?’ He shook his head. ‘No, apparently fifteen percent of her non-field injuries are from sex-related injuries.’ The squeak his recruit made amused him. ‘I am,’ he said as he undid the button on her cuff. ‘Only relaying what is listed in the medical reports.’ Her wrist was raw, patches of skin had caught against the metal of the cuffs and torn. His eyes drifted to the clock - she’d been in cuffs for less than five minutes. She’d willingly hurt herself that much for less than five minutes of discomfort. ‘Either get me a band-aid or propose,’ she muttered. ‘It’s not that interesting.’ ‘To the contrary,’ he said as he required a bandage - it was simple enough to wrap without Parker’s aid. ‘It’s very interesting.’ She pulled her hand away and grabbed the bandage. ‘I said I can do it myself.’ He watched as she haphazardly wrapped her wrist and tied it off, much too loosely to be of any good. She looked away. ‘It’s really hard for me to trust people, and we didn’t exactly get off to the best start. I’ll be the number one, bestest little recruit ever, if I know that I can trust you. You get my brain if you promise never to put me in cuffs again, and if you keep the gun-toting gorilla away from me.’ She tugged at the bandage. ‘I really suck at bandages.’ Slowly, she pushed her hand at him. ‘I think I trust you. I think.’ ‘You can.’ She bit her lip and nodded. ‘Ok.’ Category:MF1.0